


by the horns

by starstrung



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex, Spitroasting, zagreus very much gets fucked in a stadium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstrung/pseuds/starstrung
Summary: In the stadium of Elysium, Zagreus challenges Theseus and Asterius to a different kind of battle, one that he has every intention of losing.
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game), Asterius | The Minotaur/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Asterius | The Minotaur/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)/Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 582





	by the horns

**Author's Note:**

> I played Hades so much I think I strained my arm, so have some unapologetic filth. You’re welcome.

In his defense, Zagreus didn’t mean to walk in on Theseus and Asterius fucking.

These days, Zagreus doesn’t stop to think of anything except the impatient rush through the endless corridors of the Underworld, the next chamber, the next fight, the heft of his weapon in his hand, his mind caught on seeking Persephone’s embrace. He was born impatient; he was born with the soles of his feet glowing blood red. So he doesn’t hesitate at the stadium doors. Zagreus doesn’t notice that the crowd, normally chanting for blood and gore and glory is chanting for something else entirely.

The first thing Zagreus notices is how _small_ Theseus is compared to Asterius. Asterius has Theseus pressed up against a stone pillar, and he’s so much larger than Theseus that Theseus’ legs don’t even fully _reach_ around Asterius’ hips. Asterius pounds into Theseus with a might that matches his prowess in battle, his rhythmic thrusts so powerful that the pillar is beginning to crumble under the impact and Zagreus can feel the vibrations beneath his feet. 

The stadium is as overcrowded with shades as it’s ever been, and they’re all cheering on this spectacle. Asterius doesn’t speak except for low, snorting grunts, but Theseus… Theseus _narrates_.

“Asterius, my friend, your cock in me impales me like nothing else! Would that I could be set upon it always, oh! None have possessed me the way you possess me now, truly I have been—“

“Sorry to interrupt,” Zagreus says.

Theseus’ eyes meet Zagreus. “You fiend! You dare! You—”

The minotaur does not break his stride, continuing to drive his cock into Theseus. Theseus lets out a howling moan, and the crowd _cheers_.

“I can come back later,” Zagreus says, although his feet feel rooted to the spot, his eyes locked on what he can see of Asterius’ cock, pumping in and out of Theseus.

For the first time, Asterius speaks, a low rumble in his voice that Zagreus has not heard. “I am almost finished, short one. Allow me to serve my king, and then we will settle our business.”

“Oh, all right,” Zagreus says, casually, as if he sees a minotaur fucking a king in front of a live audience every day of his immortal life. “I’ll just wait here then, shall I? Take your time! It’s not like I have anywhere else to be.”

Asterius ignores him. Even Theseus seems to barely remember that Zagreus is in the room. Gods, he’s being held up entirely by the minotaur’s strength. Zagreus wants that to be him.

When Theseus comes, it is with such an extravagently loud wail of pleasure that Zagreus would accuse him of faking it if not for the fact that Asterius was the one fucking him through it. Asterius gives one loud snort and thrusts so deeply into Theseus that a part of the pillar breaks off after all, crashing loudly to the ground. Zagreus barely notices. He can see slick dripping down Theseus’ thighs. He wonders how that feels.

The crowd’s approval is deafening, at such a dramatic finish. Zagreus would probably have given them his own sarcastic applause had he not been so extremely aroused.

He’s so hard right now it’s not even funny.

Theseus lowers himself back onto the floor, straightening his tunic, and he claps Asterius on the arm, laughing. 

“That was wonderful, my friend,” Theseus says, in that loud booming voice of his. His gaze cuts to Zagreus. “Even if there were vile monsters in our presence.”

Zagreus’ throat is dry. He clears it. “Not my fault you decided to fuck in an open venue. So this is what the champions of Elysium do when they’re not fighting endless battles.”

“What would a monster know of the arts of lovemaking!” Theseus proclaims. “It is a battle of a different kind. One where the stakes are much different. And the terms of winning are much looser.”

Hah, looser. Zagreus is pretty sure he can see Theseus’ legs trembling from here. He knows what _he_ would classify as winning in this case.

“All right then, I accept your challenge,” Zagreus says.

“What?” Theseus says, his eyebrows raising. His voice still carries across the entire stadium. “I issued no challenge. Explain, fiend!”

Through this exchange, Asterius has stood impassively at Theseus’ side, his eyes studying Zagreus. Now he snorts loudly, sounding amused. “He wants to change the terms of the battle. He wants them to include fucking.”

The crowd has been churning with conversation, but upon hearing Asterius say this, they break out into deafening cheers.

Theseus grins, and he raises his arms to the audience. “The shades of Elysium have spoken!” he says. “This heartless cur will face the might of Asterius. He will be broken by the bull’s cock, and cast back into the depths of hell!”

The crowd loves this, spurred on by Theseus to reach such a clamor that Zagreus is pretty sure they’ll be able to hear it down in Tartarus, in the halls of Hades, even. He hopes not. That might be a touch awkward.

Of all the messes Zagreus has gotten himself into, this one might just be his finest work yet.

  
  


The terms of the challenge are simple enough. If Asterius catches Zagreus before the time limit is up, then Zagreus gets fucked.

Even before the challenge begins, Zagreus knows he has no intention of escaping. Asterius stands there, imposing and huge even without his battleaxe, quiet where Theseus is not. Theseus stands to the side, shouting out nonsense that gets the crowd whipped up into a frenzy. Zagreus barely pays attention to him.

The bell rings. Asterius lunges at Zagreus, and Zagreus dodges out of the way, flames at his heels. He may not have any intention of getting out of here without feeling the bull inside him, but neither is he going to make this _easy_.

Besides, it’s been a long time since Zagreus has had any _fun_.

He stays one step ahead of Asterius, the crowd roaring in anticipation. Asterius gets closer and closer every time, like he was holding back before. Zagreus can feel the heat of Asterius’ body, his heavy breath on the back of his neck as he dodges another lunge.

He gets overconfident. He forgets to check his back and gets cornered against a wall.

Asterius slams Zagreus down onto his belly and pins him down with an arm laid heavy across his shoulders.

The crowd roars. Zagreus fights against Asterius’ grasp, kicking back with his legs. He manages a solid blow, and squeezes out of Asterius’ hold, crawling out from under him. Asterius just snorts, takes Zagreus by his hips, and yanks him back towards him with barely any effort. This time Asterius pins him more thoroughly, so that Zagreus cannot even kick back. His struggles seem to only entice the audience further, and Zagreus laughs into the ground. Of course.

Asterius kicks open his legs and with one hand rips open Zagreus’ tunic.

“Oh, come on,” Zagreus says. “Now that’s just rude.”

“If you didn’t want your pretty clothes ruined, you should not have worn them in the first place, short one,” Asterius says.

“That’s fair,” Zagreus concedes. He gives one last attempt to break out of Asterius’ hold, to no avail. He’s being firmly held in place. 

Asterius presses closer over him, and Zagreus lets out another hysterical laugh. Hell and darkness, is that really his _cock_? It seems even larger than it did when he saw Asterius fucking Theseus with it from afar. He has new respect for the king, he supposes. Zagreus will not easily walk away from this. Not that he minds.

To Zagreus’ surprise, Asterius doesn’t immediately push in. Instead he grinds his cock into the sensitive skin between Zagreus’ thighs, the cockhead teasing up against Zagreus’ rim, so wet already that Zagreus can feel slickness left in its wake. 

Zagreus stifles a whimper. He fights Asterius’ grip again, but it is unrelenting. Rather than frustrate him, it only seems to make Zagreus’ blood run hotter.

“The villain has been bested!” Theseus calls to the crowd. 

Asterius snorts. “He was bested rather easily. This one usually puts up more of a fight.” Asterius slaps a hand against Zagreus’ flank, and then squeezes, his hand easily fitting almost entirely around Zagreus’ thigh. 

He’s painfully aware of the crowd, of how on display he is. Zagreus’ face feels heated now. He has always hated that the redness of his blood means that he blushes visibly, like a mortal. Meg once told him that his blood was the prettiest thing about him. Zagreus is still pretty sure she didn’t mean it as a compliment.

“You caught me by surprise, that’s all, bull-man,” Zagreus says, panting into the ground. 

“Pitiful excuses!” Theseus accuses.

“Do you submit?” Asterius asks Zagreus. His voice is almost gentle.

“No,” Zagreus says, stubbornly, even though everything in him is calling for him to say the opposite.

“Foul demon!” Theseus shouts. “Dishonorable to the last breath!”

“Does he ever shut up,” Zagreus says.

“I have managed it,” Asterius says. There is an affection in it, and also a heat. Zagreus barely manages not to shiver.

The crowd is chanting in unison, calling for a climax, calling for Zagreus’ submission.

With a snort, Asterius flips Zagreus onto his back, still keeping Zagreus down with two hands on Zagreus’ arms. Zagreus’ ripped tunic gapes open, the proof of his arousal completely visible to Asterius, to Theseus, to the hordes of shades that watch all of this, roaring their approval. Zagreus tips his hips up desperately, chasing friction that is not there.

“Oho!” Theseus says. He has come closer to them, watching. “You miserable dog!”

Zagreus barely hears him — he can now see the entirety of Asterius’ impressive cock, dark gray and thickly veined, fluid gathering at its tip and spilling down. If Asterius wasn’t holding him down already, Zagreus would already be spreading his legs.

Asterius bends over Zagreus, easily covering his whole body, his cock pressing against Zagreus’. Zagreus lets out a moan, arching into it. The heat of Asterius’ body is _unbelievable_. He feels like a forge burning all around Zagreus, like Asphodel itself. Zagreus wants to be swallowed up by all this heat.

Asterius’ grip on his arms tightens. “Do. You. Submit,” he says, his voice a rumbling growl that seems to shake the ground.

“Yes, fuck, fine, just take me already,” Zagreus yells, and the crowd _loses_ it. Zagreus feels dizzy with heat, so aroused he feels feverish, like he’s feeling the lust of the crowd alongside his own.

Asterius snorts. He lessens his grip on Zagreus’ arms, and moves his hands to take Zagreus legs, spreading them, pulling them up further and further until Zagreus gasps at the strain on his muscles. By all the gods, Asterius means to break him _in half_. 

Asterius only stops when Zagreus knees are nearly at his chest. He didn’t even know himself to be this flexible, but with Asterius pushing him open, spreading him like this for all of Elysium to see, Zagreus barely feels the burn. 

Asterius slides into him in one slow thrust. Zagreus feels like he’s being split open, his body so tight around Asterius’ cock in that first push that stars erupt in his vision and his mouth falls open in a wordless shout. Then, his body adjusts, his godhood working in his favor. Zagreus opens up to accept Asterius’ cock, groaning deliriously as Asterius enters him to the hilt.

“Well, this isn’t how I thought this escape attempt would end,” Zagreus says, and, deciding to enthusiastically accept his fate, he takes Asterius’ horns in his hands.

Asterius does not shake him off, but he does grunt loudly and thrust into Zagreus.

Zagreus now understands why Theseus was so loud while he was riding Asterius — _fuck_ , he’s never felt anything like this. He knows what it feels like to be gored by those horns, to have Asterius’ axe cut into him and send him back into the darkness again and again. This is an entirely different kind of demise, one far more pleasurable. He feels impaled, carved in half, Asterius’ cock pushing so deeply into him that Zagreus feels like it’s joined with the core of his body, hot and molten inside of him.

The shades have reached further rabid peaks of excitement. Zagreus can only agree with them, as he uses his leverage on Asterius’ horns to start his own rhythm with his hips, pushing back enthusiastically into Asterius’ thrusts, timing it so that Asterius sinks deeply into him every time. It’s quick-paced and glorious, sweat pouring off them both. 

Zagreus lifts his head up and bites into the hard muscle of Asterius’ shoulder, tasting him, putting enough force into it that Asterius growls, and pounds him even more thoroughly into the ground, which is exactly what Zagreus wanted. 

If he is to be ruined, might as well not cut any corners about it.

“Brat,” Asterius says, sounding almost fond.

Zagreus removes his mouth and grins, pleased to see that he has left marks on Asterius’ shoulder in the exact shape of his teeth. “Harder, bull-man,” Zagreus says.

“You do not give the orders here, lowly scum!” Theseus bellows.

“Are you still here?” Zagreus asks Theseus, with a gasp. “I thought perhaps you’d fallen into a convenient pit somewhere, never to be remembered again. Ah well, one can always hope.”

Asterius’ movements slow. Zagreus _doesn’t_ whine. He will swear it to anyone who asks.

“What would you have me do with him, my king,” Asterius says. 

“Clearly nothing but falsehoods and wicked insolence fall from his mouth,” Theseus says. He has stepped closer now, so that Zagreus can look up and see Theseus frowning down at him.

“You always say the nicest things,” Zagreus says up at Theseus, dreamily, still clenching around Asterius’ length in him. His own cock is untouched, dripping against his belly. Zagreus takes one hand off of Asterius’ horn and begins idly to stroke himself, still grinning up at Theseus.

“Ignoble beast!” Theseus says. “I will stop your mouth with my cock.”

“Wait, what,” Zagreus says, and then Asterius is pulling out of him and flipping him over, maneuvering him onto his hands and knees. It happens so quickly that Zagreus lets out a yelp, barely catching himself from falling face first into the ground.

Theseus kneels in front of him, pushing aside his tunic so that Zagreus can see his hard cock. It’s nowhere near as impressive as Asterius’, but still enough to make his mouth water. He’s about to offer another quip, except then Asterius pushes back inside of him. By all the gods, this angle is even _better_. Zagreus moans aloud, unashamed of his pleasure. The crowds above them sing it back to him in return.

“I have heard enough of your voice, scurrilous imp!” Theseus says, and then he’s guiding Zagreus’ mouth onto his cock.

Zagreus is now thoroughly stuffed at both ends. Theseus fucks into his mouth, sliding into Zagreus’ throat, while Asterius continues to pound him from behind. Zagreus wonders, feverishly, if it’s possible for them to meet in the middle, that’s how full he feels.

Fuck, he’s pretty sure he will feel this stretched open and loose even after ten deaths, after twenty deaths. Something to look forward to, he supposes.

The crowd seems to love it even more when Theseus, their beloved champion, joins in. Zagreus is powerless to do anything but take it. 

Perhaps it is the rush of his mortal blood in his ears, so loud that it nearly drowns out the crowd, that is making him feel like this, driven out of his mind with pleasure. There is a crescendo rising in him, in the crowd, in the synchronized movements of Asterius and Theseus as they share Zagreus between them. It builds, and it builds, and then Asterius takes Zagreus’ cock in his hand, and it’s over for him. Zagreus comes so hard he would shout if his throat was not already stopped by Theseus’ cock.

He hears Theseus laugh. It’s all Zagreus can do from not collapsing — he’s almost grateful when Asterius’ hold on him shifts, encircling his torso with one thick arm, keeping him steady. But they are not done with him — they continue to take their pleasure, Zagreus held in place as they both drive into him like they are both the same person, sharing soul and body alike. 

Even when they finally come, it is as one. Asterius fills Zagreus with his seed, pushing it deep into him, and from the front, Theseus does the same, making a mess of Zagreus’ face, of his lips and chin.

Finally, they are finished. Finally, Theseus pulls away and Asterius lowers Zagreus gently to the ground. A rough hand strokes the back of Zagreus’ neck.

“Not bad, short one,” Asterius says. “May this death of yours be swift so that we may meet you in battle once again.” He stands up, and both he and Theseus begin to walk around the stadium, letting the crowds send down their approval.

Zagreus laughs shakily and rolls over onto his back, blinking up at the distant dome of Elysium. Even though he is not dead, he can feel darkness gathering at the edges of his vision, can feel himself sinking back into the Underworld. He failed the challenge, so it is time for him to return back to the halls of Hades, for now. Zagreus can’t even find it in himself to regret it, this time. 

There will always be the next battle, the next death, the next victory or loss. Zagreus closes his eyes, and lets himself, for one fleeting moment, rest.


End file.
